


A Creek Honeymoon

by sonofthanatos



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-01 23:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofthanatos/pseuds/sonofthanatos
Summary: Tweek and Craig go on their honeymoon and their friends tag along.





	A Creek Honeymoon

Tweek sipped his coffee happily, gazing at the massive king-sized bed. Craig lay in it still, breathing softly with the blankets in total disarray. He looked so handsome and peaceful that Tweek couldn't resist taking his husband's camera - that sounded so wonderful, HIS HUSBAND's camera - and taking a picture of him. Craig was always sneaking pictures of him, this was good revenge.  
  
Putting it down, he tore his eyes away and stood, carrying his coffee out onto the balcony with him. He sipped it again as he stared at the magnificent scene in front of him.  
  
Rome.  
  
He gazed around in awe. Everywhere he looked was history, culture, adventure, excitement. Craig had rented scooters a few days ago and they had gone on a guided tour of the city; after getting over his initial fears it had been a fantastic day and he had even raced Craig a bit in some of the quieter streets. He couldn't believe how wonderful their honeymoon was, and it was only the beginning; tomorrow they were going to Civitavecchia (Craig loved listening to him say that name for some reason) to get on a cruise ship for a Mediterranean cruise! Plus their friends were joining them there; Token, Clyde and Jimmy were sharing a suite on the ship. Tweek was fine with that; they had had Rome all to themselves, and he couldn't really get angry about the company considering how they got there in the first place.  
  
As a wedding present, Token had offered to pay for their entire honeymoon and laid out the whole thing. They had actually almost gotten into a fight over that; Tweek felt incredibly guilty accepting that kind of money, while Craig was upset because he could never give Token anything close to that kind of present. Token had insisted, however, pointing out that thanks to working for his father every summer and graduating college debt free before going right into a management role he had more money than he knew what to do with; he would rather spend it on his friends for their honeymoon then throw it away on nonsense. Tweek and Craig had finally agreed on the condition Token join them for the cruise, and Jimmy and Clyde, after talking it over with them, had chipped in with Token so they could come along. Clyde in particular was looking forward to it; he had surprised everybody by learning Dutch in college in tribute to his mother, and was really hoping to meet Dutch people so he could show off.  
  
Tweek jumped as strong arms wrapped around his waist and almost spilled his coffee, but then he sank into Craig as the noirette put his head on Tweek's shoulder.  
  
"Good morning husband." Tweek murmured.  
  
"Good morning husband." Craig responded happily. They stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the morning and the peacefulness.  
  
"Are you ready to go to Civitavecchia?" Tweek asked, enjoying Craig's reaction to the name.  
  
"Remind me to make you take Italian lessons," Craig softly whispered before kissing Tweek's neck. "I love hearing you talk like that."  
  
Tweek giggled. He only knew a few words in Italian, but he tried them out. "Buongiorno, amante."  
  
Craig smiled at him and reached out, taking the coffee cup. Tweek watched in confusion as Craig walked into the room and carefully put it on the table, then looked back with a sparkle in his eyes. Suddenly getting it, Tweek leapt into Craig's arms and kissed him hard while Craig picked him up and the two fell onto the bed eagerly.  
  
  
  
  
The next day they reluctantly checked out of their hotel and got on the bus to Civitavecchia. A few hours later, they had managed to get onto the ship and settled into their suite; Craig had already unpacked while Tweek looked around for all the exits and the nearest lifeboats.  
  
A bunch of noise erupted from the hallway, but he ignored it. That turned out to be a mistake because a moment later the door swung open. Clyde barrelled in carrying Tweek, while Jimmy and Token followed behind them.  
  
"CRAIG!" They shouted in unison. Craig took Tweek out of Clyde's hands and set him down gently, then all five guys ended up in a massive group hug.  
  
"How's the honeymoon? Is Rome still standing or did your first night reduce it to rubble?" Jimmy teased. Tweek turned bright red.  
  
"It's been great!" Craig pulled out his digital camera and started showing off the pictures; the two of them in front of the Vatican, in front of statues, in front of the Coliseum...as they kept scrolling, all five guys looking eagerly at the pictures, they came to the scooter tour and Tweek told them about some of their adventures.  
  
Craig went on to the next picture and froze, staring at himself fast asleep with mounds of blankets tossed in every direction. He looked at Tweek, smiling nervously, then grabbed him and pulled him into his lap, tickling him mercilessly. Clyde quickly grabbed the camera and got a picture of it.  
  
When he finally put his laughing husband down, he pulled out their itineraries. "OK, so we leave tonight. We're going all around Italy, then tomorrow we're stopping in Naples for the day. Then on to Greece."  
  
"I can't wait!" Tweek gushed excitedly. "I love Greek mythology! I'm looking forward to seeing the old temples and the Parthenon! Even the roads are made of marble in some areas!"  
  
"It's going to be great." Craig agreed, smiling at him. "Then on to Turkey."  
  
The smile vanished from Tweek's face. "I don't know why you insisted on going there. They're incredibly homophobic. We can't even hold hands in public without getting into trouble."  
  
Every eye looked at Craig curiously. None of them could figure out why he was so determined to go there; when Token had presented their options he had been trying to find a way out of Turkey but Craig had surprised them all by strongly urging them to go with it. It was so unlike Craig to be so insistent particularly about something like this; normally he avoided drama and arguments.  
  
Craig shook his head. "I just really want to see Turkey. It has a history with Byron." Tweek shook his head fondly, but the others all looked at him curiously.  
  
  
  
After three glorious days, during which they had seen Naples and enjoyed a beautiful day at sea, they were standing in Athens. Tweek was in absolute awe of the beautiful city, the history, the architecture. He was prepared for the food, the ocean, the people, the culture, the mythology...  
  
He was not prepared for how slippery it was on the marble roads.  
  
He grabbed onto Craig's arm and held tightly as his feet skidded again. Craig stumbled and flailed for a moment, then managed to grip a sign for support. Behind them Jimmy was chortling at the sight; he was incredibly smug about the fact that his crutches had special pads for added traction and so did his shoes, so he didn't have any difficulty walking the slippery roads.  
  
Token and Clyde slowly made their way up to the rest as Craig took another picture, then they effectively skated their way to the corner. Craig smiled at him, then grabbed Tweek for support as his feet threatened to give out again.  
  
"Way to go, Banana Heels!" Clyde shouted gleefully. Craig turned, already flipping him off, but it proved to be a mistake as he lost control of his feet again. For a moment he flailed desperately, and he desperately held his camera tighter to avoid dropping it. Scrambling, he slid to the side and grabbed the first thing he could reach in order to stay upright; unfortunately, that happened to be Token.  
  
Token caught Craig as his own feet danced crazily below him. As Craig slid one way he slid the other and for a moment they leaned into each other, their feet kicking desperately for traction. Clyde snickered as they formed an upside down V for a moment.  
  
Tweek tried to hurry forward to help them, but his own feet betrayed him. With a shriek, he grabbed onto Clyde; Clyde immediately stopped laughing and went into panic mode as Tweek slid down, clinging to his jacket desperately. He tried to pull the blond up but only made it worse as he lost his own tentative grip on the marble and the two started downhill.  
  
As the two sets of young men tried desperately to maintain traction, neither noticed the approaching disaster.  
  
Token finally managed to get control of himself first. He carefully eased Craig up; the two held onto each other for support. They clung to each other for a moment as Craig looked for Tweek.  
  
He found him just before Tweek and Clyde crashed into him.  
  
The mass of men slid crazily down the street, falling all over each other as they continued sliding. Jimmy hurried after them as best he could while they tumbled and slid. He laughed with delight at the sight of his friends all piled on top of each other, all flailing frantically; Clyde struggling to get up but falling down on top of Tweek, who was flailing like a turtle on its back trying to get up while Token was attempting to crawl away and in the middle was a single arm raised straight up holding the camera safely away from the road.  
  
Token was the first to break free. He didn't even attempt to stand again, but just crawled to the side and grabbed a fence for support. Clyde and Tweek kept trying to stand: one would manage to get to his knees, the other would grab them for support and they'd go down again. Craig, still holding his camera up for safety, managed to kick them away and come to a stop.  
  
Finally Clyde and Tweek abandoned their attempts and just lay still, trying to recover the little bit of dignity they had left.  
  
As they finally managed to stop and pull themselves together, Jimmy hurried eagerly behind them. "Want to borrow my crutches until you learn to walk?" He teased. Craig flipped him off, still laying in the road.  
  
  
  
When they returned to the ship, Tweek was on Cloud 9. He almost floated the rest of the day, so the guys made up excuses and left them alone. Now they lay together on a lounge chair under the stars, Tweek sighing with happiness while Craig read poetry.  
  
"It is the hour when from the boughs  
The nightingale's high note is heard;  
It is the hour -- when lover's vows  
Seem sweet in every whisper'd word;  
And gentle winds and waters near,  
Make music to the lonely ear.  
Each flower the dews have lightly wet,  
And in the sky the stars are met,  
And on the wave is deeper blue,  
And on the leaf a browner hue,  
And in the Heaven that clear obscure  
So softly dark, and darkly pure,  
That follows the decline of day  
As twilight melts beneath the moon away. "  
  
Craig's voice, normally so flat and emotionless, came to life by the beautiful words. Tweek cuddled into him.  
  
"That was so beautiful." Tweek murmured, his eyes still closed. "Byron?"  
  
"Of course. He's my favourite." Craig smiled at the blond laying next to him. "He helped me a lot when we broke up in college before Clyde helped snap me out of it. You know he has a history in Greece and Turkey?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"There's this strip of water called the Dardanelles now, but it used to be called the Hellespont. It's basically the border between Europe and Asia. Anyways, Byron swam it after hearing the myths."  
  
He could almost see Tweek's ears prick up. "The myths?"  
  
Craig smiled in satisfaction. Tweek had grown up exploring different faiths, religions, fads and customs, so he was fascinated by mythology. "There was a beautiful woman named Hero who was a priestess of Aphrodite, Goddess of Love. She lived in a tall tower on the European side, it's called Cannakale now. One day a man named Leander saw her and the two fell deeply, passionately in love. He lived on the other side of the water, so every night he would swim across the Hellespont to be with her. Every night she would light a lamp in her tower to guide his way, and for one glorious summer they were together.  
  
"One terrible night, there was a great storm. The rain poured and the sea crashed, and the howling winds blew out Hero's lamp. Without her light to guide him, Leander drowned. When they found his body, Hero was devastated and threw herself off the tower to be with him in death."  
  
"That's so sad." Tweek whispered. "So romantic and so sad."  
  
Craig rubbed his back soothingly. "In that spirit, Byron swam across it in the 19th century. Apparently it's a major event now." Tweek smiled softly so he continued. "That's why I want to go to Turkey. I want to see it."  
  
The smile vanished from Tweek's face at the mention of Turkey. "I wish we didn't have to stop there. I don't like that we have to hide ourselves. We're married now."  
  
Craig kept rubbing his back. "It'll be fine, sweetheart."  
  
"I know, but...I like being able to hold your hand and kiss you." Craig pulled him close and did just that. In truth it was going to be hard for him not to hold Tweek's hand or anything, but he had his reasons for going there.  
  
  
  
Later, after Tweek went to their room, Craig gathered his friends and explained his entire plan. He had all the reservations in place, everything was good to go. To his relief, they jumped on board right away. At least they knew now why Turkey had been so important to him.  
  
  
  
The next day started with an surprise for Tweek.  
  
"Check it out!" Clyde shoved his phone in their faces, revealing a review of a restaurant. "This place is world-renowned! They have Michelin stars and everything, and I..." he paused dramatically. "...got a reservation."  
  
Tweek studied the ad curiously. "Alancha? That sounds...interesting."  
  
Clyde nodded eagerly. "It's in Istanbul. We're getting on a bus as soon as we get into port, going to Istanbul, we'll have lunch, then check it out!" He took his phone back and pulled up another ad. "This is a really cool shooting range with all sorts of rifles and guns, more than we have in the US even! We're all going there and having a total bro day together!"  
  
"Guns?" Jimmy rose, pointedly looking at his crutches. "How am I supposed to use a gun? The recoil alone will kill me."  
  
Clyde paused. He stared at Jimmy's crutches. "Oh. Oh crap." He frowned. "Well...at least you can enjoy some good steaks with us! They're supposed to be out of this world! Listen to this; succulent, juicy, the medium rare is legendary!"  
  
Tweek winced at the description. "I don't eat meat. Is there a vegetarian menu?" He didn't really want to fire guns either, but one problem at a time.  
  
Clyde's face fell. "Umm...I'm not sure..." He fiddled with his phone. Tweek instantly felt guilty; he knew Clyde had put some effort into this and he hated that he was causing a problem.  
  
"It's OK." Tweek tried to put the best face on it. "I'm sure there'll be salad or something, and I'll hang out with Jimmy at the firing range."  
  
"That's no fun for you though!" Clyde looked unhappily at his phone. "This was supposed to be a day for you and Craig!"  
  
Jimmy suddenly looked up. "What if you guys go, and I'll just stay by the ship and hang out at the beach or something?"  
  
"By yourself?" Token asked. "That's not really fair to you."  
  
Tweek gratefully seized on the excuse. "That's a good idea. I'll stay with you! You all can go eat meat and fire guns and be manly men."  
  
Clyde grinned, but he looked uncertain. "I don't want to leave you behind! It's your honeymoon!"  
  
Jimmy smiled. "Don't worry about it. I read about this great beach in a place called Eceabat; it's not too far from the ship so we can get there fairly easily. Tweek and I can do some sightseeing and go there." He nudged Craig. "You can spend the day thinking about your husband in a tight bathing suit reclining on the beach or dripping wet in the water."  
  
Tweek blushed but smiled. "That sounds good. Is that OK, guys?" He threw the question to everybody but looked specifically at Craig.  
  
"That sounds great, sweetheart." Tweek smiled softly. That solved another problem; he hadn't wanted to say anything but Craig was so physical with him, always holding his hand or putting his arm on Tweek's shoulders, he was afraid of what would happen in Turkey if Craig couldn't resist the temptation. Not to mention how unhappy he felt when he wasn't with Craig or didn't have him to cling to; he was a lot better than he was as a kid, but he still got anxious and Craig's hands and arms were better than any drug.  
  
He missed the wink Craig gave the other guys as the conversation continued.  
  
  
  
The next day they got off the ship together. It was so instinctual for the honeymooners to be touching that their friends had to stand between them; Craig's hand kept searching for Tweek's out of habit, while Tweek kept shivering and expecting Craig's warm arm around his waist or over his shoulders, or clinging to his hand. They finally made their goodbyes, struggling to keep from kissing, then Craig, Token and Clyde went one way while Tweek and Jimmy went the other. Tweek wondered why Token was carrying a backpack, but Token had explained it had emergency money and was a good place to hide souvenirs.  
  
The beach in Cannakale was beautiful. White, sandy shores with the crashing waved splashing anybody who ventured too close. The deep blue water sparkled in the sunlight; the clear blue sky and warm sun beat down on them. Jimmy and Tweek were able to get a great spot; luckily the beach wasn't too crowded today.  
  
Tweek sipped his iced coffee and lay on the towel, enjoying the warmth. He had coated himself in the strongest sunscreen he could get twice, so now he could just take it easy and enjoy the weather. Next to him Jimmy read his book calmly, drinking out of his water bottle. They had managed to get a cooler and ice from the ship and stocked it with cold drinks and iced coffee. Tweek ran his hand over the lid idly, missing the weight of his wedding ring; he had taken it off and put it carefully in their suite on the ship, and even though it was safer there he wished he had it still. It was like a piece of Craig himself and Tweek just felt better with it on.  
  
The wind picked up slightly, adding the perfect touch to the day. Smiling, Tweek put his coffee aside and began meditating in the summer breeze.  
  
  
  
"For the record, this is the most romantic thing I've ever seen you do." Token clapped Craig on the back.  
  
"It's amazing. Craig has a heart! Tweek's going to be in textbooks!" Clyde cheered. Craig ignored them and studied the water.  
  
"Do you guys have everything?"  
  
Token nodded. "Your clothes and camera are here, we have extra life jackets and a life preserver handy. Clyde will be watching you at all times so just give the signal if you need any help." He peered into the boat. "We also have fresh water if you need any, food, blankets..." His phone dinged and he checked it. "Jimmy just confirmed he and Tweek are in position. I'll notify him when we get close."  
  
Craig smiled. Everything was falling into place nicely. As a final gesture, he stared at his hand, enjoying the sparkle of his wedding ring in the sunlight, then carefully pulled the ring off and handed it to Clyde. "This is worth more than your entire life. Do not lose this, or I swear to whatever God there is I will drown you-don't laugh at me, I. WILL. DROWN. YOU!"  
  
Clyde chuckled, then carefully put it in his pocket. "I'll keep it safe, I promise."  
  
Craig nodded. "Let's do it."  
  
Clyde climbed into the boat at the dock. Craig took a few deep breaths, and plunged into the salty water. As he swam into the open sea, Token and Clyde brought the boat up and went just ahead of him, Clyde watching him carefully and taking the occasional picture.  
  
He hoped this would work; he had read about a secluded area of the beach they could go to for privacy, had checked, then double and triple checked maps of the area to make sure he knew where it was, and had gone over it with Token repeatedly. Token aimed the boat and Craig followed it carefully.  
  
  
"Here, use my coffee cup!" Tweek grabbed the large cup and filled it full of sand. With careful precision, Jimmy used it to make towers on their castle. Tweek carefully began digging around the structure, making a moat while Jimmy slowly began making the tower tops. It was a lot of fun; he hadn't been sure when Jimmy suggested it, and Tweek hadn't made a sand castle since he was a kid, but it was surprisingly fun. He and Jimmy eagerly kept up their work.  
  
Carefully setting up their castle, they struggled to keep it from collapsing. It wasn't a work of art by any standard, but it was fun and silly. The boys laughed as the structure collapsed on itself, then shrugged and started again. This time Tweek made a pyramid shape while Jimmy started making columns.  
  
  
Craig continued on, stopping every few minutes to catch his breath. Token and Clyde kept calling encouragement to him, but he just kept Tweek's face in his mind. He had no idea how long he had left or how many hours it had been, but it felt like forever. The salty water was cold and the wind whipped around his face. The current was with him, so that helped somewhat, but it was still more intense than he had imagined. At least it was sunny; he couldn't have done this in the cold.  
  
He gasped for air, then headed forward again. Thankfully he had been training for this; it was a lot of work. He had known it would be a tough swim, but he had seriously underestimated it.  
  
  
  
They had abandoned the sand castle after their fourth attempt collapsed on itself and decided to go swimming. Jimmy carefully hobbled towards the beach, Tweek following close behind. Jimmy hated being helped without asking, but after all these years of friendship they had it down to a rhythm; when they got to the shore Tweek held Jimmy's arm as he dropped one crutch onto the sand, then leaned on Tweek fully while he dropped the other. They hobbled into the ocean together, and as soon as it was deep enough Tweek set Jimmy in the water. His strong arms were perfect for swimming; even with his disability Jimmy was the fastest swimmer of them all. They laughed as they swam and raced each other, splashing water happily.  
  
  
  
  
It felt like hours. His legs were getting sore and his arms were burning. If he didn't think he was almost there he would give up and head for the boat. Token and Clyde obviously knew he was failing; he could see Clyde holding the life jacket and preserver up, ready to toss them over. He persisted, and as he looked up again he finally saw the other beach slowly coming into sight. He gasped for air; he could power through. He could do this for Tweek.  
  
Gritting his teeth with determination, he surged forward.  
  
  
  
Jimmy's phone dinged. Tweek glanced over curiously as Jimmy checked it. "Everything OK?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine." Jimmy put it aside, stretching. Tweek glanced at his own phone but didn't have any missed texts. "We should go swimming again."  
  
"Really?" They had just gotten out.  
  
"Sure. I meant to go that way earlier." He gestured at a cove of rocks. "Apparently that spot is really secluded and private. It'll be nice to get away from everybody for a while."  
  
Tweek's eyebrows raised. "Are you flirting with me, Jimmy? I'm married now, you missed your chance."  
  
Jimmy grinned at him. "Oh please. One night with me and you'd forget Craig's name." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
Tweek giggled as they headed back to the water.  
  
  
  
Craig's eyes focused on the rocks. They were almost there!  
  
Token stopped the boat and he and Clyde leaned over the edge. Craig gripped the boat for support; his legs were going to KILL him tomorrow. He made a mental note to have Tweek hide him from Jimmy; he would never live it down if Jimmy knew he was having trouble walking.  
  
"You doing all right?" Token asked.  
  
"We can give you a lift the rest of the way." Clyde offered. "You made it here, you won."  
  
Craig shook his head. "I'll be OK now. You better go return the boat."  
  
Token studied him and nodded. "We'll see you on the ship tonight!"  
  
They let Craig get ahead to safety, then turned the boat around.  
  
Craig moved forward, fighting the pain in his muscles. It was almost over; he could see Jimmy up ahead. The man waved to Craig, pointed at the secluded beach, and headed away. Craig smiled in satisfaction as a blond head came into view.  
  
  
Tweek looked around in wonder. This spot really was a hidden paradise; a nice piece of white sand surrounded by rocks and bushes, it was beautiful and totally private. He stretched out on the sand, enjoying the warmth. A boat roared in the distance; he could see it turning in the water.  
  
Jimmy bobbed in the water. "I'll be back soon. Just wait here." Tweek looked at him curiously but Jimmy had already abandoned him and was heading back to shore. It wasn't like he couldn't get out on his own, but normally he liked to have somebody there just in case he needed help.  
  
Tweek frowned in confusion, brushing sand off his arms. It was so peaceful he could almost fall asleep. The water splashed against the sand. After a few minutes, he debated going back but he saw a form in the water coming towards him.  
  
"Hey Jimmy, need a hand or some...." Tweek's voice trailed off and he stared in wonder. "Craig?"  
  
Craig slowly emerged from the water. "Hey babe."  
  
"What...what?!"  
  
"I couldn't bear to be without you, so I came back! Actually, like Leander to Hero I swam across the Hellespont to you. Nothing will keep us apart!"  
  
Tweek stared. "You...you swam across...this was your plan?! To swim across the ocean to me?!"  
  
"Technically just under three miles, but the point is: nothing will ever keep me from you. Put an ocean, a continent, a world between us, and I will always, ALWAYS find my way back to you!"  
  
Tweek wrapped his arms around his husband, melting with love. "Oh Craig..."  
  
Craig kissed him deeply. After a moment he drew back. "The guys helped me out. Clyde and Token were on a boat in case I needed help and Jimmy was here to keep track of you. We planned this whole thing."  
  
Tweek smiled. "I wondered why you were so set on Turkey. I'm so happy now; this was such a romantic idea. They're good friends."  
  
"Yeah." Craig held onto him tightly. "I'll have to tell my Dad about this too. He'll love that we broke the law."  
  
Tweek nodded against Craig's shoulder. "You're not swimming back, are you?"  
  
Craig shook his head weakly.  
  
"There, breathless, with his digging nails he clung  
Fast to the sand, lest the returning wave,  
From whose reluctant roar his life he wrung,  
Should suck him back to her insatiate grave:  
And there he lay, full length, where he was flung,  
Before the entrance of a cliff-worn cave,  
With just enough of life to feel its pain,  
And deem that it was saved, perhaps in vain."  
  
"Byron?"  
  
"Always." Craig's voice was content. There was a pause. "I hope this doesn't kill the mood, but I'm going to pass out unless I lie down."  
  
Tweek instantly helped him lay on the sand, then lay down next to him. They held each other tightly, enjoying each other's company.  
  
Tweek finally spoke again. "Tell me more poetry."  
  
Craig kissed him lightly.  
  
"For me, degenerate, modern wretch,   
Though in the genial month of May,   
My dripping limbs I faintly stretch,   
And think I’ve done a feat to-day,   
  
But since he crossed the rapid tide,   
According to the doubtful story,   
To woo—and—Lord knows what beside,   
And swam for Love, as I for Glory."  
  
Tweek smiled, so content he could easily have fallen asleep right there.  
  
  
  
When they made their way back to the ship, Craig managing to walk by himself out of sheer stubbornness, they found their friends waiting for them. Craig quickly got his wedding ring back while Tweek fetched his from their cabin, and they enjoyed the sunset over a romantic dinner. It was the perfect end to the perfect day. Soon their honeymoon would be over, but their lives were just beginning. They couldn't have started any better.


End file.
